Soberbia
by mestisay
Summary: ...Y todo porque House había jurado que ninguna mujer a la que besaba, podía evitar caer perdida en sus brazos..."


La estaba besando. La estaba dejando sin aliento y no parecía querer separarse nunca. Y ojalá no lo hiciera, porque aquellos labios... Eran un pecado, seguro. No había otra palabra que los describiera mejor, habían sido hechos para el pecado. Y si por ella fuese, estaría toda la vida pecando.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – le preguntó mientras cogía aliento de nuevo.

Ella, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, los labios un poco hinchados y sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, le miró reprimiendo una sonrisa. No podía ponérselo tan fácil – Sé hacerlo mejor – le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y tiró hacia ella; cruzó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo masculino, impidiendo que pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera pegarse aun más a ella, y le besó. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Cómo habían empezado aquella locura? Era una tontería. Y todo porque House había jurado que ninguna mujer a la que besaba, podía evitar caer perdida en sus brazos, y ella, claro está, no iba a dejar que tanta soberbia saliera a pasear sin ponerle remedio.

Creyó que había llegado al cielo. Definitivamente, había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Acarició su espalda por encima de la blusa y sintió cómo volvían atrás en el tiempo. Ella, una joven algo ingenua, recién llegada a la universidad; y él, un "caballero" que no dudaba en hacer sentir bien a una dama en cuanto tenía la oportunidad. Lo estaba volviendo loco, con las manos enredadas en su pelo y las piernas impidiendo que se separara, estaba consiguiendo que perdiera poco a poco el control. Pero nunca se rendiría.

- ¿Veredicto? – cuando le miró, él aun tenía los ojos cerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro de la Decana – Te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qu... qué? – lo había dejado atontado. ¿Cuánto hacía que una mujer no lo besaba así? – Ha estado... bien... supongo. Ha sido muy... interesante – no conseguía decir nada coherente, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada por parte de Cuddy.

- ¡Vaya! Hacía mucho que no veía al Gran Gregory House sin palabras.

- No me he quedado sin palabras – se defendió – Lo que pasa es que no se te da mal esto del boca a boca.

- ¿A no? – con los pies descalzos, comenzó a acariciar las piernas del médico, haciendo que él la mirase con ganas de más.

- ¿Quieres... que vayamos a un sitio más cómodo?

- No, yo aquí estoy muy bien – le miró de arriba abajo, con deseo. Hacía siglos que House no veía a una Cuddy tan sugerente, tan decidida ni tan dispuesta a llevar las riendas de la situación. Había tratado un par de veces que Cuddy le diera lo que quisiera, y ahora lo estaba consiguiendo casi sin pedirlo, y tenía que reconocer que la sensación era vértigo puro.

- ¿Vas a tenerme de pie mucho rato? Sabes que rindo mejor en horizontal.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que acabaremos en horizontal? – en ningún momento dejó de acariciar las piernas de House con las suyas, ni el pelo del médico con sus manos, y eso, lo descolocó aún más.

- Yo creí que esto eran los preliminares – la miró con picardía.

- No, esto es todo lo que hay.

- O, vamos, Cuddy. ¿Me vas a decir que hemos hecho todo esto para conseguir un par de besitos y luego de vuelta a casa? – House ya no entendía nada.

Cuddy volvió a reír – House... – le habló en un susurro – hoy vas a descubrir que algún día volverá a pasar algo entre nosotros, pero será cuando yo quiera. Y también aprenderás, que eres tú el que realmente me necesita y no al revés.

Estaba de coña, House necesitándola a ella. ¡Estaba lista si creía en sus propias palabras! Él tenía a cualquier mujer que quisiera, sólo con coger el teléfono y marcar el número de alguna de sus "amigas". Si Cuddy pensaba que aquello significaba algo para él, se iba a llevar una desilusión.

Justo cuando sus pensamientos no podían estar más lejos de aquella cocina, Cuddy le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¡Y de qué manera! Ella besaba, mordía, lamía, conseguía que necesitara más, que las manos del médico sintieran atracción por sus caderas y su espalda. Leves gemidos escapaban de... ¿él? ¡Dios! De verdad, ¿cuánto hacía que no tenía esa necesidad horrorosa de poseer a una mujer? No se lo pensó más, sus manos tenían vida propia, y una de ellas se coló por debajo de la falda de Cuddy. Al principio, ella se dejó hacer y consiguió levantar el ego de House, pero cuando los dientes de la Decana aprisionaron el labio inferior del médico en una dolorosa caricia, él no tuvo más remedio que apartarse.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó llevándose una mano al labio para comprobar que no había sangre.

- ¿Y tú? – él la miró sin comprender – Te dije que no conseguirías más que esto, y tú has cruzado la línea – se bajó de la mesa y se colocó bien la blusa.

- ¿Qué haces? No, venga, lo siento – la agarró por las muñecas haciendo que lo mirase – Cuddy.

Ella estaba sonriendo – Te dije que eras tú el que me necesitaba.

- Así que es eso. Es sólo una demostración de poder – la soltó y se dirigió a coger el bastón del suelo – Genial, Cuddy – estaba dolido, había pensado que quizás... pero se equivocó, y tenía que reconocer que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado de Cuddy.

- No seas crío, House – tiró de la camiseta del médico, que estaba de espaldas a ella, hasta pegarlo a sí misma todo lo que pudo, pasando sus manos por el torso masculino, bajando hasta la zona más sensible de su anatomía, consiguiendo que House acariciara esa misma mano antes de que Cuddy la retirase. Besó su espalda, mientras le instaba a quitarse la camiseta y a girarse hacia ella de nuevo – Te propongo una solución para todo esto – House la escuchaba reprimiendo las ganas de negarse a sus locas ideas y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, que ahora mismo, le sugería cosas bastante divertidas para "jugar" con Cuddy – Pero prométeme que no cruzarás la línea, House.

- ¿La línea?

- Yo dicto las normas. Y la primera y más importante de todas, es no cruzar la línea, y por línea me refiero a que, de cintura para abajo, está prohibido el cuerpo a cuerpo.

- O, venga ya, Cuddy. No pretenderás encenderme y luego dejarme tirado.

- Yo no he dicho que no se puedan utilizar las manos o los labios...

- O, Señora Decana, me tiene sorprendido. No la recordaba tan juguetona – le dijo antes de que los labios volvieran a la carga. Las manos de House se sujetaron con fuerza al trasero de Cuddy, y ella separó un único instante su boca de la del médico.

- No cruces la línea, House, por favor... – fue un susurro, pero fue suficiente para convencerlo de que si quería el pase VIP hasta Cuddy, tenía que seguir las normas.

- No te preocupes, ahora mismo todos mis sentidos están puestos en no cruzarla - Cuddy sonrió de nuevo, y rozando los labios de House, consiguió arrastrarlo hasta el salón, donde cayeron los dos en el suelo. Las manos volaban, daban placer. House le quitó la blusa a Cuddy y ella, le miró con una interrogación en el rostro, para la que el médico tenía respuesta – Es para equilibrar la balanza, tú me quitaste la mía en la cocina – Cuddy accedió, y continuaron un ritual nada usual para dos amantes. Sólo labios y manos tomaban partido, nada más. Justo cuando House creyó que estaba en la gloria, ella le demostró que podía llegar más alto – Creí que no podíamos atravesar la línea – le dijo cuando ella acarició su entrepierna sobre el pantalón.

- Pero dije que podíamos usar las manos, ¿verdad? – la mano de Cuddy se coló dentro del pantalón de House, llegando al lugar justo, moviéndose con un ritmo perfecto. Cuando acabó, House no dudó en devolver tanto placer. La tumbó en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, y procedió del mismo modo que Cuddy. La hizo gemir. El nombre del nefrólogo salió de los labios de la Decana en un susurro, para luego ser acallado por la boca masculina.

La noche cayó sobre Jersey, y llegó la hora de la despedida. Cuando House despertó, Cuddy estaba vestida con un pantalón corto y una camiseta bastante larga para ella, pero que la hacía parecer aún más sexy si cabía. Sonrió ante la visión y se levantó despacio. La pierna no le molestaba lo más mínimo. Era una sensación de bienestar completo.

- Deberíamos repetir esto más a menudo.

- No – Cuddy estaba seria.

- ¿Cómo? – él no entendía nada. Lo habían pasado mejor que genial, y ella ahora le paraba los pies.

- No se volverá a repetir, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué no? – la agarró por la cintura, y aprovechó que ella estaba de espaldas a él, para abrazarla. Le molestaban sus palabras, pero no era capaz de sacar de su mente los momentos vividos esa misma tarde con esa mujer. Besó su pelo, bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarla.

- House, ¿de verdad crees que yo soportaría otro encuentro como el de hoy? ¿Para qué? ¿Para estar con una norma estúpida que no me permita tenerlo todo? – estaba mirándole con anhelo, y eso sí consiguió dejar tocado a House.

- La norma la dictaste tú. Puedes quitarla cuando quieras, no necesitas preguntarme si quiero llegar hasta el final, ya lo sabes.

- Pero no puedo ser débil. Contigo no – le apartó poniendo las manos en el pecho de House y empujándole para que fuera hasta la puerta.

Cuando salió de la casa, se giró para mirarla. No conseguía entender una cosa – Me dijiste que hoy me daría cuenta de que te necesitaba. De acuerdo, lo admito. Pero, también me dijiste que tú no me necesitabas a mí. Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

- Porque... – sonrió con tristeza antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo último que oyó House, le hizo darse cuenta del daño que se había hecho a sí mismo con su soberbia todo ese tiempo – todo el mundo miente.


End file.
